Never Mess With My Family
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Kaos kidnaps Flare and Viola to blackmail Roller Brawl into marrying him. But he should have known better than to mess with the Hellfire Portal Master and a protective vampire mother. Done as a request for robotman25. :)


**robotman25, who owns Blaze, Flare, and Viola, asked for this one. Here you go, Amigo! :) Enjoy! :) **

**Skylanders belongs to Activision. Gin belongs to Guestspirit. I only own Rachel. **

**A/N: This story takes place before Roller Brawl becomes pregnant with Azula, who belongs to robotman25.**

* * *

**Never Mess With My Family**

It was a beautiful day to Roller Brawl's happiness as she breathed in the fresh air, missing her husband, who was out on a mission, as were Rachel and Gin. The Fire/Undead/Water Portal Master had gone to drive back some Greebles that were invading a Mabu village while the Tech and Air Portal Masters were dealing with the Gulper, who was causing trouble again at the Soda Fest.

Rachel flipped backwards and looked at Gin. "We need to shrink him down to size," she said. "But there's no place for that barrel of shrinking soda."

He looked thoughtful. "Maybe there is," he said. "Ever walked on air before?"

She shook her head. She had flown before since her main power was telekinesis, but she had never walked on air. Gin looked at the tub of shrinking soda. "Can you lift that okay with your telekinesis?" He asked.

Concentrating, she did and he formed his Skyway. "Okay, get as close as you can," he said.

Swallowing as she wasn't sure about this, but trusting Gin knew what he was doing, she stepped onto the Skyway and moved carefully towards Gulper with the vat of green soda floating above her. "Hey, Gulper!" She called out. "Open wide!"

With that, she threw the vat away from her and made it fly toward the villain with her telekinesis, making the yucky soda fly into Gulper's mouth and he cried out as he was shrunk down to size. "Yes!" Rachel cheered happily before turning to give Gin a thumbs up. He returned it before joining her down where Gulper was trapped.

The Tech Portal Master handed a Water trap to the male Air Portal Master. "Want to do the honors?" She asked.

Nodding, he took the trap and inserted it into the forcefield, trapping Gulper. He nodded again. "Ready for transport back to CloudCracker Prison," he said as the two headed for the transport pads. "Thanks for letting me join you on this one."

"You're welcome," she said with a smile. "Thanks for helping me. I would have had a hard time facing Gulper by myself, even with my element training."

"You're training to be a Portal Master of more than one element?" He asked.

"Not exactly," she said. "I'm learning how to work with other elements should my Tech element give out. That way, I've got something to fall back on."

He nodded. "That's smart," he said. "Stormblade told me that Tae Kwon Crow was bragging about you mastering the Fire element."

Rachel chuckled sheepishly. "I haven't mastered it quite yet," she said. "But I can wield it a bit. And Water too, a little."

"That's cool," he said. "Speaking of fire, I wonder how Blaze is doing."

"Oh, he's probably finished his mission and is looking forward to returning home to be with his wife and children," the Tech Portal Master said.

"No doubt about that," the male Air Portal Master said as they jumped on the transport pads and teleported back to the Academy.

* * *

_The Academy, only moments before..._

Roller smiled as she headed outside with her two daughters in tow and Flare was laughing as she ran around, Viola following her and giggling as they came to a nearby patch of flowers and began playing. Viola was pretending the flowers were talking while Flare was pretending to fight off a horde of bad guys with some kicks and punches she had seen her father do. She then threw a punch and to her amazement, a tiny fireball formed in her hands. After the shock wore off, she grew excited and ran to her mother. "Mommy! Mommy! Look what I can do!" She said excitedly, punching out again and forming a tiny, cute fireball once again.

Roller was not only stunned, but proud of her little girl. "That's wonderful, sweetie," she said. "Mommy is very proud of you."

Flare was excited. "I can't wait to show Daddy!" She said excitedly.

Roller nodded, but then looked slightly stern. "Sweetie, now that you can form fireballs, you need to follow a few rules," she said.

The little one looked at her mother, giving her her full attention. "What are the rules, Mommy?" She asked.

"No fireballs indoors until you gain better control of them. No forming fireballs without either your father, myself, or whoever is watching you present. And last but not least, no using your fireballs in pranks, okay?"

"Okay, Mommy," the little girl said with a nod.

Smiling, Roller Brawl watched her oldest daughter run off to play with Viola while she turned to continue chatting with her skull-lady friends. Hex smiled. "Your daughter is a fast learner," she said.

"Thank you," she said. "Hard to believe they've grown so much."

"Time's got a way of doing that," Cynder said.

"Does Blaze still treat you like a queen?" Hex asked.

"Oh, yes," Roller Brawl said with a dreamy smile. "He hasn't lose the suave, gentlemanly charms that made me fall for him so long ago."

"That's good," Cynder said. "You deserve to be treated right."

The Undead skater smiled before noticing it was very quiet and turned to look for her daughters, but didn't see them. "Flare? Viola?" She called, thinking they were playing hide and seek.

Neither girl responded and Roller Brawl grew worried. "Flare! Viola!" She called out.

Hex and Cynder looked around, but didn't see the girls either. Hex then noticed something in the flowers. "Roller," she called. "Over here."

The skater went over to her friend and saw a paper in the flowers that looked like it had been put there on purpose. She picked it up, reading the note.

_My dearest Roller Brawl, _

_If you found this, then I have your girls. Agree to marry me and forget that Poser Master you claim you love, and I'll return the girls unharmed. If you don't, I'll make your girls disappear and never come back. _

_I'm eagerly awaiting your answer, my love. _

_Love, Kaos _

The Undead skater was still for a moment and then, with her eyes burning angrily, she let out a roar that surprised even Hex and Cynder, who stepped back, seeing their friend had gone into protective mode and the look on her face spelled doom for someone.

"Roller, what is it?" Hex asked gently.

The vampire looked ready to bite someone. "Kaos," she growled. "He has my babies."

Cynder growled, electricity crackling along her wings. "He should know better than to mess with a mother and her babies," she said.

Roller Brawl straightened up. "If Blaze comes, let him know I'm going after Kaos," she said. "And I'm going to bite him for touching my babies."

The two nodded and watched their friend skate as fast as she could to the transport beams, entering the coordinates to Kaos' lair and jumping into the beam of light. "Hold on, girls. Mommy's coming," she said, getting her Boomerang Fang Blades ready.

* * *

_At Kaos' lair..._

"Finally! A plan that actually goes according to plan!" Kaos gloated as he kept Flare and Viola in a cage.

"Let us go, you stinky meanie!" Flare yelled at him.

He laughed at her. "Only if your mother agrees to marry me," he said. "I had to wait until your father was gone as I knew I couldn't get past his power and strength, but now with him gone, I can finally succeed in wooing your mother to be my evil queen."

"Stinky meanie!" Viola snarled at him too.

"Silence!" Kaos declared. "I'll have to see either about getting rid of you two or finding a spell to make you silent, but later. Your mother will marry me and then I'll take over Skylands and be its supreme ruler and crush your father like a ant!"

Flare was trying to be brave for Viola, but was getting a bit scared. She knew her mother wouldn't marry the evil man. She turned to her sister. "Don't worry, Viola. Mommy and Daddy will save us and teach that stinky meanie a lesson," she said, hugging her sister.

Glumshanks, who was nearby, didn't feel like this was a good idea as he knew the wrath of the Fire/Undead/Water Portal Master and he frankly didn't want that wrath falling on his head.

As Kaos kept gloating and planning his upcoming wedding, the large-eared troll moved closer to the girls' cage, motioning them to be quiet as he unlocked the door, opening it. "Hurry," he said in an urgent whisper. "Run as fast as you can."

Viola looked up at him curiously, as did Flare, before they looked at Kaos and realized the troll was working against his master for now. On impulse, Flare hugged him. "Thank you, Mr. Glumshanks," she said softly.

Viola followed her sister's lead and hugged the troll too, who looked bashful before hugging the girls quickly and then motioning them to run. Picking up her sister with some effort, Flare began running fast to the entrance of the lair, hoping that their mother or father was there, ready to rescue them.

Kaos, who turned around to gloat some more, noticed the girls were missing and shouted angrily before tracking them to the entrance and blocking it with his own person, making Flare stop short of running into him. "Going somewhere, brats?" He asked with a smirk.

"Leave us alone!" Flare cried out, forming a tiny fireball and throwing it at Kaos.

It missed and the evil Portal Master burst into loud laughter. "How pitiful," he said.

But the fireball hit a chain and a rattling noise was heard, making Kaos look up to see a chandelier was falling fast towards him. "NO!" He screamed and threw up his hands as the light fixture fell on top of him.

Outside, Roller heard the crash and gasped. "Flare! Viola!" She cried out, racing for the entrance to the lair. Arriving, she found Kaos struggling to get free of the chandelier and her two daughters were standing in front of him. "Flare! Viola!" She cried out again, racing up to them.

"Mommy!" Flare cried out, running to her.

"Mama!" Viola cried out, running up to her mother too.

Roller Brawl hugged them close to her. "My babies," she said, tears in her eyes as she checked her daughters for injuries. "Did that creep hurt you?"

"No, Mommy," Flare said, sensing her mother's worry and fear. She then looked over to see Kaos was still trying to get free and leaned up to whisper in her mother's ear. "Mr. Glumshanks helped us escape our cage."

The vampire skater was surprised to hear that, but just then, she heard Kaos break free and he was powering up to use his powers. "Girls, get behind me," she said, standing over them and bringing out her Boomerang Fang Blades.

Kaos glared at her and raised his hands when suddenly, a hand grabbed him around the neck and he gagged, looking to see it was Blaze who had him and the glare the Portal Master was giving him was enough to melt steel.

Blaze had come back early from his mission and when Hex and Cynder told him what had happened, he had gone off to Kaos' lair to rescue his wife and children and teach Kaos a lesson. "Kaos," he growled out, not happy at all. "How dare you."

Roller Brawl went up to them and pointed one of her blades at Kaos' throat, looking furious enough to spit fire. "If you ever lay a hand on my babies again, you won't live to see another day," she growled.

"That goes doubly for me," Blaze said, taking out one of his swords, which was now ruby red and encased in flames. "Now, scram."

With that, he kicked the evil Portal Master hard enough to send the little shrimp screaming into the air.

Glumshanks came out and he looked nervous, but Flare ran over to him and hugged him, making Blaze stiffen and glare at the troll, who swallowed hard. "Um, hi, Portal Master," he said in a small voice.

Flare looked at her father. "Daddy, Mr. Glumshanks helped me and Viola," she said.

Blaze looked at the troll. "Is this true?" He asked.

Gulping, Glumshanks nodded. "I...I didn't want to provoke you like Kaos did and so...I freed your daughters when Kaos wasn't looking," he admitted.

Roller Brawl looked at him, giving a nod. "Thank you," she said. "But the warning we gave Kaos applies to you too."

"Oh, I understand perfectly, ma'am," he said politely before looking at the girls. "By the way, that was a good fireball."

Flare giggled. "Thanks," she said before taking Viola's hand. "Bye, Mr. Glumshanks."

"Bye," he said, smiling at them before nodding respectfully to Blaze and Roller Brawl. Blaze gave him a nod back.

"Thank you for helping my daughters," the Fire/Undead/Water Portal Master said before gathering his family close and teleporting back to the Academy.

Seeing them land, Rachel and Gin rushed over to them. "Roller! Blaze!" Rachel cried out.

"Did you find your daughters?" Gin asked in worry.

"We did, thank you," Roller Brawl said, revealing her daughters who were behind her.

"Auntie Rachel!" Flare cried out, running over to the Tech Portal Master, who caught her in a hug and caught Viola too as she came over to her.

"Thank goodness you two are alright," she said in relief.

Flare noticed Gin. "Auntie, who's that?" She asked curiously.

The older woman smiled. "This is Gin, the new Air Portal Master," she said. "Can you say 'hi' to him?"

Viola stuck by her aunt, a little shy, but gave a shy wave to him while Flare grinned at him. "Hi!" She chirped, thinking that if he was a Portal Master that worked with her aunt, then he could be trusted.

Gin smiled. "Hi," he said before looking at Blaze and Roller Brawl. "Your daughters are cute."

"Thank you," Blaze said before looking at Flare. "By the way, what did Glumshanks mean when he told you that was a good fireball, my little spark?"

The little one grinned excitedly and looked at her aunt. "Auntie, down please?" She asked.

Smiling, Rachel set her down and the little one stood tall. "Look what I can do, Daddy!" She said excitedly and threw out a punch, forming a tiny, cute fireball in her hands.

Blaze blinked in surprise before smiling proudly at his oldest daughter. "Daddy is so proud of you, my little spark," he said, kneeling down as she ran to him and hugged him. "Looks like I'll be teaching you a bit more about fireballs and the fire element in the near future."

Flare kissed her father's cheek cutely, feeling him give her a kiss on the cheek in fatherly affection. Rachel smiled before looking to see Roller was mostly calm, but still looked a bit upset. "I hope Kaos doesn't try this stunt again," the skater said.

"Don't worry," Gin said. "If he does, I'll show him some new air tricks."

"I'll do the same with my tech powers," Rachel promised.

"Thank you," Blaze said gratefully. "Now if you'll excuse us, I'm eager to spend time with my family."

The other two Portal Masters nodded and watched the family head back into the Academy with Blaze holding Roller Brawl close as their daughters ran ahead, but kept within their sight. "Are you okay, my beautiful rose?" He asked the skater.

She took a deep breath and smiled. "I am now that you're here and our girls are safe, my flaming fire," she said, kissing him.

He returned the kiss and held her closer. "I think your protective mode is amazing," he said sweetly, making her giggle.

"Someone's feeling mischievous right now, hmm?" She asked him knowingly.

"And you're not?" He teased back.

Smiling, she glanced ahead to see her daughters were dancing around in a silly manner. "Later," she said, kissing her husband before going up to her daughters and picking up Viola, who yawned cutely and rested her head on her mother's shoulder. Flare was yawning too as she was tired. Blaze picked her up, smiling at her.

"Are my little sparks ready for bed?" He asked.

Flare nodded, rubbing her eyes cutely. "Daddy, will you and Mommy tuck us in?" She asked.

"Of course," he said, kissing her forehead as she leaned her head down on his shoulder.

Ten minutes later, both girls were sound asleep, safe in their beds while Blaze and Roller Brawl went to their room to get ready for bed. The skater was brushing her hair while her husband checked to make sure the doors and windows were secure before he came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. Smiling, she kissed him and grabbed her nightgown. "I'll be right back, my flaming fire," she said, slipping into the bathroom and taking a quick shower before putting on her nightgown.

She returned to the bedroom to find Blaze was already in bed and he smiled at her, motioning her over to him. Smiling, she went over and let him pull her onto the bed. Sighing happily, she rested her head against his chest and smiled. "Hold me all night, my love?" She asked.

"All night and forever," he promised as he turned off the light and darkness gently enveloped them as they settled down and soon fell asleep, tired from the day, but ready to always defend their family, no matter what.

* * *

**Please leave a review, but no flames! **

**GoldGuardian2418 **


End file.
